


Chit Chat #3

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, family life, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Another slice of life Nevactacus story
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Nevactacus





	Chit Chat #3

“Daddy, you haven’t shaved,” Jemima remarks. “How come?”

“Just haven’t, Dove,” Caractacus says as he grabs everyone’s plates.

She pulls out a chair and sits, “Are you trying to match Mr Nevada?”

Nevada steps into the kitchen as Caractacus serves breakfast, yawning. “What about me?” He grabs himself and Caractacus a cup of coffee.

Jeremy remarks, “Daddy is trying to grow a beard like yours!”

Caractacus shakes his head as he sets their food on the table. “I didn’t say it was official.” He takes a seat. “Don’t forget to say grace.” The Potts bow their heads briefly as Nevada crosses himself.

“I’m curious about this beard too, Crackpott,” Nevada gives a sly smile.

“MmmI bet you are.” Caractacus eyes him knowing Nevada most likely had devious intentions.

“You could do opposite day! Daddy dresses like Mr Nevada and Mr Nevada as Daddy,” Jemima suggests as she forks a piece of scrambled egg.

Both Nevada and Caractacus nearly choke on their food.

“Could Daddy pull off a scary glare like Mr Nevada?” Jeremy ponders.

Jemima gazes at Caractacus and then Nevada. “I doubt, but it’ll be funny to see him try!”

“You _hijos_ are insane,” Nevada rolls his eyes.

“It’s almost Halloween!” Jemima exclaims.

“Nobody can go out this year,” Nevada reminds her.

Jemima shrugs, “So? We can post pictures!”

Nevada sips his coffee. He eyes both the children with much judgement and then Caractacus.

“What?” He marvels at his suspicion, “They came up with it.”

“They’re your kids.”

Caractacus tilts his head, “Still not my idea.”

Jemima crossed her arms, “Exactly. We came up with it by ourselves!”

Nevada says, “ _Obvio_.”

“In all honesty been working on this invention that requires my full attention. So I keep forgetting to shave,” Caractacus explains.

“What is it, Daddy?” Jemima queries as she resumes eating her breakfast.

Jeremy adds, “Can we see?”

Caractacus declines, “It’s not quite finished.”

“ _Pleeeeeeeease?_ ” They both ask, clasping their hands under their chins.

Caractacus waves a hand, “It’s quite boring.”

“Your inventions are never boring,” Jemima proclaims, frowning.

“It’s a self-cleaning mechanism for the Breakfast Machine,” Caractacus answers

“Ok, a little boring,” she teases as Jeremy gasps.

“Jemima,” Caractacus snickers while she playfully shrugs.

“When can we see it?” Jeremy asks.

“When it’s done,” he responds.

“And how long will that take?” Nevada cuts into a sausage.

Caractacus thinks, “Perhaps later today or tomorrow.”

“Hopefully tomorrow,” he mumbles.

Caractacus glances at him, shaking his head, “Eat your sausage, Nev.”

“I’ll give you a sausage,” Nevada mutters to himself.

“Heard that,” he quips, sipping his coffee, and he examines one of his watches. “20 minutes until your classes, children.”

The twins nodded their heads.

* * *

As soon as the children close the door to their room, Nevada and Caractacus kiss one another passionately. “That beard has been driving me crazy.”

“I can tell.”

Nevada kisses the side of his neck, garnering a slight moan from the inventor.

“Mmmwe should… perhaps... move this into the bedroom?”

“They’re in their room learning, ain’t they?” He nuzzles his beard.

“Yes, but they could walk out and catch us.”

“You worry too much,” he sucks on his neck a little more.

“Ooh, but this is different.”

“ _Tranquilo, es solo un beso_. Not like you’re on your knees,” Nevada growls.

“You wish. By Jove, that feels fantastic.” He lifts his head to expose more of his neck.

Nevada takes advantage and licks the side of his neck. At the same time, he moves his hand and caresses the bulge forming in Caractacus’ trousers.

Caractacus shutters. “K-keep that up and we definitely have to move this to the bedroom.”

Nevada gives a slight squeeze before caressing his sides. He moves his hands to his backside. “Don’t bullshit me. You’re enjoying the taboo nature of this.” He kisses Caractacus more passionately, leaning more into him. They end up against a wall in the living room next to a bookcase.

Caractacus stops kissing him for a moment, “Admittedly a little.”

“Fucking knew it. Just like how you got off in the back of the library last year,” he slips his hand into his pants and strokes his erection.

It was difficult for Caractacus to keep his voice low. “God, Nev, _shhh_ ,” he leans into Nevada and moans into his shoulder.

Nevada slowly picks up the pace. “I bet you’re thinking about fucking there again.” He whispers in his ear, “Too bad it’s closed.”

“L-lord, you’re such an arse.” Caractacus’ hips buck.

“ _And?_ ” Periodically he would thumb the tip, garnering a gasp from the other man. Nevada loved feeling him writhe beneath him and making such cute little noises.

“About to...” Caractacus was almost breathless.

“ _Adelante, mi Inventor_ ,” he commands.

Caractacus climaxes while moaning into Nevada’s shoulder again. He catches his breath and composes himself. “Need to change my boxers.” His cheeks were bright red as he walks past Nevada.

“Gotta clean up too.”

A few minutes later, the men meet again in the living room.

“You’re welcome,” Nevada declares.

“So cocky.”

“You love it.”

“Maybe,” Caractacus sticks his tongue out.

* * *

The children exit their room.

Caractacus appears surprised. “School’s done already?”

Jemima nods, “Yes, although...”

Caractacus looks at her curiously. “Although?”

She responds, “We need help with our homework.”

“Oh?”

Jeremy admits, “Mr Nevada’s help.”

Nevada raises his eyebrows. “ _Me?_ ”

The twins say in unison, “Yep!”

Nevada places his hands on his hips, “With?”

Jemima confesses, “Need some help in Spanish. If you can.”

He smirks, “It’ll cost ya.”

“ _Nevada_ ,” Caractacus says, disapprovingly.

He snorts, “Chill. I’ll help the _mocosos_ out.”

"Thank you,"Caractacus straightens out his vest. “And no teaching them swears.”

Nevada looks amused. “Why would you think that?”

“ _I just know_.” He watches them sit at the dining room table. At the kitchen counter, he grabs a pencil and a sheet of paper. He jots down a few numbers and sketches for the cleaning mechanism. Occasionally he _would listen in. Nevada would say, “Roll your Rs like this”_ and the children try to copy him. _“Almost_ _there_.” Caractacus felt his heart flutter with how attentive Nevada has become with them. And how his children became more comfortable with him despite a very rocky start the year prior. Either way, it surprised him. Nevada briefly stares at him. Caractacus quickly returns his gaze at his paper. He could hear them recite numbers up to 20, he believes. And Nevada responding with “ _Genial_.” Their grasp of the language was so much better than his.

“Thank you, Mr Nevada,” the twins say before heading back to their room

“Sure.” Nevada reclines against the counter facing Caractacus. “Saw ya starin’. Want a language lesson too?”

“Not that I was hiding the fact,” he taps his pencil. “I could use a brush-up session, maestro. Perhaps privately.”

“Ok _Profesor_ ,” he playfully snaps his teeth at him.

“And you say I’m weird.” Caractacus chuckles as he gathers up his drawings and places them on his desk.

“You are,” Nevada follows him.

“By the way, thanks for tutoring them,” Caractacus wraps his arms around his waist.

“It’s the one legal thing I’m good at.”

“Vada,” he laughs. “You’re good at other things that are legal.”

“Such as?”

“History.”

“So... Two legal things.”

* * *

The next morning, as Caractacus and Nevada lie in bed, the latter muses, “What’s it like?”

“Hmm?” The former turns over to face him.

“To be a father?” Nevada continues to look up at the ceiling.

“Oh!” He was shocked to hear such a question come from Nevada. “It’s hard to describe.”

Without moving his head, Nevada’s eyes glance over to Caractacus. “ _Oh, come on_ , I know you’re good at describing things.”

“Sometimes.” He rubs his chin with his index finger. “It’s the most unbelievable feeling. Like a sense of pride and love you can’t measure.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. They’re kind of an extension of yourself and you want to do the best for them.”

“What if they’re bad?”

He runs a hand through his hair, “Well, you feel disappointed.”

“In them?”

“Sort of, but more so in myself. I get discouraged as a parent if they act up. I question if I did something wrong. Especially as a single parent. And my two, especially Jemima, like to test the limits. Like when they splashed you with paint.” He rests a hand on Nevada’s chest, watching it rise up and down.

“ _Pistolita_ really does, no?” Nevada grins.

“Indeed. She has her mother’s spirit.” 

“Your wife was a trouble-maker too?”

“No, she didn’t put up with anyone’s bollocks. And I see the same with Dove.”

“Ha!”

He taps his fingers on his chest, “It’s quite rare, but Jeremy does the same.”

“That kid is shy,” Nevada entangles his fingers with Caractacus’.

“Mostly. I’ve seen him stand up to older children for making fun of Jemima. However, 90% of the time she’s the one defending him.” He mindlessly rubs his thumb against Nevada’s fingers, “And myself.”

“She protected you?”

“From people commenting on how I dress and that I’m a mad scientist of sorts.”

“I should beat the shit out of them too.”

Caractacus audibly exhales from his nose. “Thank you, but I can handle the comments. Nothing new I haven’t heard since I was a lad.”

Nevada squeezes his hand, “I can’t guarantee they won’t be in the hospital or worse if I hear it.”

“ _Nev..._ ” He buries his face in his neck and then gazes up at him. “No need to put persons in hospital.”

“Like I said, no guarantee.”

Caractacus kisses his shoulder before sitting up.

“Whatcha getting up this early for?” Nevada frowns.

“Since the mechanism is a work in progress, I need to clean the Breakfast Machine and make breakfast. Forgot to yesterday.” Caractacus stretches his arms.

“Breakfast can wait,” Nevada yawns.

“Have to keep schedule. Plus wake the twins up.”

“Don’t they remote learn or whatever?”

“Yes, but it’s in the morning. And Jeremy takes bloody forever to wake up.” Caractacus stands up, scratching his back.

“Invent him an alarm clock that wakes his ass up and we can stay in bed longer.” Nevada pats the bed.

Caractacus turns his head with a half-grin. “You’re sneaky. You just want to fool around.”

Their eyes meet and Nevada asks, “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, but again schedules.” He walks to the closet to pull out a fresh suit.

“Blah, like ya better naked.”

“Course you do.” He puts on a pair of trousers and tucks his shirt in. He smirks when he hears Nevada’s stomach growl. “I’ll be expecting you for breakfast in 30 minutes.”

“Is that an order?”

“No, Love,” as he places on his tie, he bends down and kissing his cheek. Nevada’s stomach growls again and Caractacus teasingly pats it.

Nevada huffs, crossing his arms over his stomach, “Ugh, fine, see you in 30. Can’t wait for you to finish that cleaning _thing_.”

“So impatient,” Caractacus grins as he leaves their room. “Promise, it will be worth the wait when it's finished.”


End file.
